Transmuted Love
by Zelinagrl
Summary: Ed.Oc. With memories of her past haunting her, she borders on the brink of life and death, and she rises above your ordinary State Alchemist. With nothing to excite her, a young Edward Elric catches her eye.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters from it.

AN: I know this may seem a little weird, since they never name the person who created alchemy, I'm going to make them up. Okay? There will also be little numbers in some places, those mean that there's something that should be pointed out. These little notes will be put at the end of the chapter.

**Transmuted Love**

**Prologue**

The Cline family is calmly enjoying their dinner, when Mr.Cline stands up abruptly. "What's the matter daddy?" asked Alice the youngest of thethree children.

"There just has to be a way to do it," he mumbled to himself.

"Way to do what dad?" the twins Jen and Jake asked together.

"There has to be a way to fix things and bring your mother back to life." Mr.Cline said softly as he went to his room locking the door behind him.

"Mommy said not to be sad about it," said Alice sadly her blonde hair hiding her eyes.

"How would you remember that, you were only 2 when it happened!" Jake said harshly.

"Jake, she's 5 now! We're 11, and frankly you aren't acting like it!" Jen snapped.

"How long will daddy stay in his room?" asked Alice her red eyes threatening to tear as if this was the first time she spoke.

"With dad Alice, who knows, who knows." said Jake solemnly.

"Jake! Jen! Wake up! Wake up!" Alice yelled jumping joyfully on the bed.

"Alice? Go back to sleep, it's early," Jake said groggily.

"But today is Jake and Jen day member?" Alicehinted anxiously as Jen got up to look at the calendar.

"Jake! She means it's our birthday! Get up you lazy bum!" Jen exclaimed as she pushed her brother off the bed.

"It sure is," a familiar voice replied.

"Daddy…? Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Aliceshouted as she hugged her father.

"Dad? I thought you were going to stay in your room." Jen said curiously.

"Are you kidding? Miss this? Not for the world, but only for special days like this. Is that fair?" their dad said cheerfully.

The three children looked at each other as if reading each other's thoughts, "Fair," they allagreed together.

This continues for a few years, that is, until Alice's 7th birthday. For on this day a new science is created, but a great tragedy begins.

"What do you want to do today Alice?" asked Jen curiously.

"I would like the privilege of a private discussion with daddy," she said calmly.

Her father at first didn't say anything trying to overcome the shock at her larger than expected vocabulary, "Alright Alice, what would you like to discuss?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"You'll see." she said plainly as she led her father outside, she takes to the top of a tall hill with many wild flowers. She leaves his side and plays on the hill for a while.

Sometime later she noticed him just watching her and she walked up to him. "Daddy, what do you do in your room that's so much better from being out here?" she asked curiously.

"It's not that I like being in there better, but I find purpose in it," he said straightly.

Alice looked at him strangely, seeing this he walked into the house for a moment and came back with a silver-gray square. He gave it to her as he spoke "This is called lead Alice. Wouldn't it be wonderful if there was a way to turn it into something else without melting it?" she nodded at her fathers words in agreement.

Alice examined the lead a moment when it suddenly glowed brightly, when the light dimmed the lead was now a bright yellowish color. "What happened to the lead daddy?" Alice asked in awe.

"It's looks like it turned into gold, how did you do it Alice?" her father asked urgently.

"I just thought about what you said really hard, did I do something bad?" Alice asked nervously.

"No Alice, not at all. This is exactly what I've been trying to do!" he said reassuringly.

"What is this then daddy, does it mean you won't lock yourself up again?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Yes, that's what this means and I think we'll called it alchemy," he said after thinking a moment.

"Why alchemy daddy?" she asked confusedly.

"Because Alice Kimberly, I couldn't have found this without you," he said as he hugged her tightly.

For the next year Alice, Jake, Jen and their father study to learn more about alchemy. They figured out that it only works with equivalent exchange, the different uses of transmutation circles and what different things can be transmuted into. Their father soon mysteriously becomes very ill and dies shortly after Alice turns eight. Three years later they were close to knowing the true cause of their father's death when Jake dies after 'falling' off a cliff.The three years following Jake's death Jen dies mysteriously, Alice now being 14 decides to try the first human transmutation after some hard studying.

On the night of her mother's death a year later she says to herself "Alchemy started this, and alchemy will end it." So just like Ed and Al the human transmutation didn't work, with some key differences. For one thing Alice tried to bring back her mom, dad, Jake and Jen, second being that Alice became a phantom between life and death, unable to touch any living thing. Only a necklace with an ocean green jewel she found amongst her father's things allowed her, her flesh disguise.

For a while Alice tried to act like she was alive and nothing was wrong, but as she saw her friends die she decided to just forget about pretending. She also found that Jen died trying to create a Philosophers stone after finding Jen's diary, so Alice refused to try and find or create one. She looks back on her father's parting words "Life is like a watch, everybody has one and when someone's watch stops, their life ends." She now wonders, has my watch stopped or not?

Sometime later Alice starts to hear rumors about alchemy being a new branch in the military, so she decides to try out. At first she just wanted to do it for fun, but she figured being a state alchemist would be a great way to pass the time. Needless to say that she passed with flying colors. Though somehow the tops at central found out her little secret. However they saw her as too much of an asset to just send her away, so they just put her at a high enough rank to keep her busy and give themselves an excuse to keep her locked up. She has the authority to go through anyone and everyone's personal files, seeing as how it's her job to do so. None of the fileswere _that_ interesting, she had beendoingthis for so many years.

Alice decided to change her name every decade or so to avoid suspicion. One day she got fed up and decided to escape for a little while, her time may have been short, but it was just enough time to meet a young Edward Elric.

AN: I know this may seem confusing, but thisshould clear things up, the kids had lasted a few months without their father ever setting foot outside his room. So it wasn't just a few days.

Well that's all for now, review if want but I'll do this as long as I'm internally motivated.

See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1 Dark Shadows, Brought to the Light

"I must have gone through all of these files twice! It's so boring around here. What's the point of being a State Alchemist if you can't even go outside its walls?" Alice said as she lay on her bed when her eyes suddenly widen as she gets to thinking _Wait! What's holding me in here anyway? Normal walls? _Alice began to smirk _I think I've earned a little outdoor time. Time for the Dark Ghost Alchemist to use her skills. _Alice thought as she stood and walked through her bedroom wall.

"Time to see what these State Alchemist wannabes have got," One of the State Alchemists remarks.

"Do you think the Dark Ghost Alchemist will come to see that Elric kid?" another one asked to the first. The first one looked at him and shrugged.

"Who knows with him" the first answered off handedly.

"Him who?" Alice asked from behind them.

"The Dark Ghost Alchemist, who else?" the first alchemist snapped 

"Oh, I see. Well just so you know, the Dark Ghost Alchemist is already here." Alice smirks to herself as she walked away from them before they can respond _idiotic amateurs. _

Alice showed up just in time to see an alchemist create a brick tower though she quickly noticed how exhausted the transmutation made him and she muttered to herself "Weakling."

Next, another guy created a giant air balloon and Alice immediately thought and was smirking to herself _Nice skill, terrible place for it. This just spells disaster. _And no sooner than after Alice thought this, the balloon popped and crashed into the first guy's tower. She saw the tower start to fall and she was about to intervene, but a short boy with a red coat and blonde hair in a braided ponytail jumped in before her. She saw him change the tower into flowers without the use of a transmutation circle! _Interesting, haven't seen skills like that in quite some time _Alice thought to herself.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" someone asked Alice from behind.

"A little. And you must be the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang. So who's the kid?" Alice asked looking at Mustang out of the corner of her eye.

"Edward Elric, though you're going to be in quite a lot of trouble when the Iron Blood Alchemist finds out." Mustang remarked.

"Oh I'm so afraid I can hardly speak," Alice said sarcastically "Please."

Alice walked up to Ed and called to him "Hey kid!"

Ed turned toward her as she reached out to shake his hand and said to him "Congratulations, your skills have proved you've got the right stuff. You're now an official lap dog of the military."

As Ed shook her hand, Alice noticed how happy he seemed to what she had just said. Alice wondered why that was, but she thought it better not to ask as she was about to leave when Mustang and the Brigadier General came up to them.

"Not bad Ed, you took the record of youngest State Alchemist away from her." Mustang said in his normal, smug way.

"Indeed, now I do believe Miss Angel Rosewater has other important matters to attend to." Brigadier General hinted. Alice took the hint and left muttering about how stupid the whole situation was.

It's been a few hours since the demonstration and Alice knew it meant a talk with the Brigadier General was to be expected. The Brigadier General called things like that a 'juvenile prank by who should act like a respectable adult', there was none she hated more than the Brigadier General. The B. General soon walked and shut the door and said to Alice exactly what she expected. "You shouldn't have been there, u shouldn't have even been off the grounds for that matter. A non-certified alchemist could have found you out."

"Not likely Iron Blood, no one non-certified around here even knows I'm a girl," Alice retorted "besides, I was only there a few minutes. What's the harm in that?"

"The harm is **Alice** that I have a very important task for you." The general smirked to himself knowing it would get her attention. Alice almost looked shocked at what he said. _Him using my real name is enough to get my attention, but when he says "task". Is he talking about a mission, as in I'm actually given permission to leave this room! _

"Okay Iron Blood you have my attention, what's this 'task' you're talking about?" asked Alice with a fairly interested tone.

"Well there's always the usual task of yours of course." Alice knew what he was referring to was choosing a name for the new State Alchemist(s). Alice sighed and plopped down on her bed letting out an irritated groan.

"You certainly know how to bring a person down Iron Blood." Alice said in a now very depressed tone.

"That and another task, but if you think picking the name is enough. Then I'll just have someone else do it." The Brigadier General was just about to leave when Alice stopped him.

"Hold on! What exactly did you have in mind? When you say the term 'another task'?" Alice asked very curiously as to what the other task was.

"What I mean is that want you to keep a very strict record of this particular State Alchemist. I want to know every little thing this alchemist does, where he goes and when he goes there. You must be prepared for a report on his whereabouts at any given time. Have I made myself perfectly clear Miss Rosewater?" the Brigadier General stated.

"One question sir, does this mean I get to go outside of the grounds?" Alice acted sounding very intrigued about the task given to her.

"Not all Miss Rosewater, but it does mean however that u will be getting out of your room more often. You will regularly report to Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang and his, assistant Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Hughes every now and then. Now have I made myself clear Miss Rosewater?" the Brigadier General asked after giving his instructions.

"Yes sir, perfectly clear as crystal sir. Just give me the alchemists name and I'm on it." Alice stated almost mockingly.

"Glad to hear it Angel. As a matter of fact you are to keep an eye on that young alchemist whom you met earlier today. Elric wasn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes sir. Edward Elric I believe to be precise Iron Blood. And I know just what his alias should be." Alice smirked cleverly knowing full well that when she shook Ed's hand it was an automail arm, which explained why he could do alchemy without a transmutation circle.

"And what exactly would that alias be Miss Rosewater?" he inquired.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Alice stated very clearly.

"Fullmetal, eh and why would that be?" the Brigadier General asked sounding fairly puzzled.

"I have my reasons Iron Blood, just like you have yours for not talking about your family." Alice pointed out which she knew struck a nerve in him.

"Very well. From here on out he's yours and Mustang's problem, is that understood Miss Angel?" he asked just before he was about to leave.

"Yes sir, I understand sir." Alice said stoically. The Brigadier General nodded and left without another word. Alice stood there silently letting what just happened fully sink in. In doing so she realized that what she had said to strike a nerve in the Brigadier General also struck a nerve in her.

Flashback

Alice is outside in a field picking flowers as the sun starts to set.

"Alice, come inside! It's going to get dark soon!" Alice heard her older brother Jake and stated to rush home. When she got there the sun was gone and the stars were starting to come out as she stepped inside closing the door.

"You were out in the field again weren't you Alice." Jen said knowingly and Alice nodded in response. Alice looked down and started fidgeting with her hands like something was bothering her. Jake and Jen saw her doing this and almost instantly knew why.

"Dad will be okay Alice. Make no mistake about that, dad doesn't give up easily." Jake said trying to cheer up Alice.

"Jake's right Alice. Because no matter what happens, we'll get through it together because we're family, okay?" Jen said to Alice, who was now smiling brightly.

"Yeah, we're family." Alice repeated.

End Flashback

"A lot of help that is now. All of you are gone, but I can't let that stop me now" Alice said lowering her voice to a whisper. "I've got my eye on you…..Fullmetal Alchemist."

End of Chapter


End file.
